


Dead In the Water

by PresidentAlpaca



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, mermaid - Freeform, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentAlpaca/pseuds/PresidentAlpaca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wants to explore more than anything. The problem is is that he can't do it alone. His kind aren't safe in the deep of the ocean or, if it were possible, on land, so he must stay there on the little coast with his sister and friends. But for how long? Surely not as long as he thinks. However, that might not be a good thing after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This isn't my first time writing a fan fiction, but it is my first time using Ao3 to publish my work, so bear that in mind even though this is pretty easy... Anyway, I got the idea from a post on tumblr made by hellakingdom where she wondered why there wasn't a johndave or dirkjake mermaid au inspired by Dead in the Water by Ellie Goulding. (fuck i sound so formal) I thought it was a fantastic idea, and began on it. The reference to the song doesn't come until later. I have to warn you all that I'm planning on the end making this a sadstuck.

Sometimes we find love where and when we least expect it. I guess that’s what makes it so very easy to drown in confusion and feeling. Those who seclude themselves from love are very lucky indeed... but at the same time they aren’t. They will never know the passion that is to come with such a deep longing.

The story I will tell is of a young merman by the name of John. He can’t speak for himself, you see. Because of this I will tell of his wish to be with a strapping blondie who can’t keep his suavity to himself. Then again, pirates will be expected to be rude in one way or another. John got lucky by choosing the rudeness of clever sarcasm.

Now this didn’t all happen just yesterday, mind you, but rather in 1078 by a village on the coast of the British Isles.

The time and place just mentioned.

“John! There you are, mate!”

There came the voice of the only living soul who even slightly understood John’s want to explore. To leave the place he’d spent his whole life, taunted by passerby he could never meet, haunted by the emptiness of the water when no fish swam by. They probably avoided him. The cheer of the voice was followed by the small splash of Jake’s head meeting tides to swim to his friend’s rock - probably to scold him. There went the second splash of the tanned face meeting sunlight yet again. The dark of his skin and hair, which partially stuck to the side of his face, contrasted deeply with the bright green of his eyes. His body shades contrasted even more so with John’s soft pale skin and vibrant blue eyes.

“Hey Jake,” was all John said(quite unlike his usually giddy attitude). He’d been sitting upon one rock and leaning against a larger one behind him. Jake pulled himself up, with a little help(tails are heavy when out of water) beside John. Jake, like John, had scales that started at the waist and led down to two translucent fins. Jake shared the green tones of his tail with John’s older sister, Jade, while Jane(though closer to periwinkle) shared beautiful blue hues with John.

“What’s eating you?”

“Usual.”

“Listen, I know you want to explore, but Misses Jade and Jane wouldn’t allow it, and we can’t swim that far out. There’s fisherman and whalers, the distance without any grub, not to mention our cousins…” At this they both shivered. Just because they were related, doesn’t mean sirens would ignore that they were males. John was first to recover. “I know, I know. A guy can wish can’t he?”

“Of course you can wish. But wish at home. Jane’s getting sick of you wandering off where a human could see you, and I’m getting the bad of it all.” The last bit was more a grumble than anything.

“Just a little longer…” John stated dreamily while staring out towards the ocean.

“Alright, but it’s on your head.” A large splash revealed his departure. ‘Just a little longer’ turned out to be an hour of daydreaming then barely escaping being noticed by whoever hadn’t minded to walk along the beach quietly. Could sand be that loud? John guessed he was in no place to judge. People avoided the beach usually. They associated the merfolk with their kin: sirens, sea monsters, pretty much anything in a sailor’s story about how he lost a limb.

“Yo, shrimp!”

John froze. That boy couldn’t have been speaking to him. He was safe behind this big old rock that kept him from sight.

“If there’s really shrimp in this part of the ocean, I’m sorry to say I’m speaking to the kid cowering behind the rock.”

“Kid?” John exclaimed, covering his mouth right after.

“And he speaks! Now, you sound about my age. Come out so I know if I should waste my time flirting or if that would be a mistake.” John could hear the smirk in his voice.

“No, thank you,” he replied without hiding his annoyance. Although John was fascinated by humans, this one was coming off as a jerk.

“Awe, come on…” Silence. “Okay, I guess I’ll just come to you th-”

“No wait!” In one swift move, John had turned and pulled himself up just enough so the two boys could look at each other. Both were silent. John knew why he, himself, wasn’t speaking. He’d never seen a human so closely before. This was a momentous occasion on his part. He took in the boy’s everything: his tousled golden hair, only just short enough to not bother pulling back; the scatter of freckles seemed to play at every corner of his body; his clothes… so different from the British styles - these were loose trousers, leather, non-heeled boots, and a loose shirt with a red vest; and his eyes… they were weird in a good way… their red glow stared into John with deep interest… But why was this boy looking at John this way?

“Hello?” John waved his hand around, causing the boy to regain consciousness.

“Oh, yeah, hi.” Was he blushing? No… Probably not. “I’m Dave by the way.”

“Nice to meet you, David.”

“Just Dave please.”

“Okay ‘Dave Please.’”

“Wow, okay, I thought you were cute, but you’re starting to come off as a bit of a prick.”

“I try.”

Dave smirked. “So am I going to be spending my time with a nameless damsel?”

“My name is John, and I’m not a damsel. I’m perfectly safe unfortunately.”

“Unfortunately?”

“It’s a frivolous idea I have…” 

“You want to explore.” It wasn’t a question. It was obvious to both of them, and they both knew it was true. John unnecessarily nodded.

“Why don’t you?”

“I can’t…”

“Of course you can. We could probably go now if you like. My brother might just be waiting for me to get my ass in gear so we can leave.”

“You’re… leaving?” That elation he’d felt from finally having a friend? Gone.

“Not yet, but you could probably come with us. Dirk - my brother - even said I need a friend.”

“But… I can’t go…”

Dave’s smile faded. “Why not?”

“I just can’t… I can’t explain it either…” Oh how he wanted to though.

“Alright.” Dave stood. He looked and sounded disappointed and angry.

“Dave wait!” John grabbed his hand before he could walk out of the little merman’s life forever. He could tell by the blonde’s expression that he hadn’t noticed the blur of John’s tail in the water. Rather than that, he saw confusion. Confusion that increased as he spoke. “I do want to be your friend. I’d love to talk to someone who can tell me more than I already know for a change…”

“Then why won’t you come?”

“I have my reasons… My family-”

“Oh. Say no more. I got it.” Goodbye confusion.

“Really?”

“Yeah. Family is the same reason I’m not staying. My brother’s all I have. Well, and the adventures are pretty swell.”

“Dave…”

“Yeah?”

“What do you mean by ‘your brother is all you have’?”

“I’ll tell ya when I trust ya.”

“Fair enough.”

“So,” said Dave as he sat down across from John(the rock was still concealing John’s chest and down), “Anything interesting happen around here?”

“Not at all!” After an exchange of amused silences, Dave turned and leaned against his rock with his hands behind his head in a way that nowadays would be referenced to as “cool” or “chill”. John pulled himself up a little more to lean over the rock and still have a view of his friend.

“Liar.” John was taken aback by this as he’d only ever told playful lies in order to accomplish friendly pranks. “What do you mean?” he asked.

“I mean that while I was in town I heard there are mermaids that live near here.”

John sunk down a little in an effort to hide as surreptitiously as he could.

“Is that why you came here?”

“Where? To the coast? That’s correct. I had nothing to do besides explore and watch my brother gamble men’s lives away, so I listened to this crazy old man and thought I’d take the chance of them not being here - or being here and being as horrible as he descri-”

“Merpeople are not as horrible as the villagers believe! They’re unbelievably uneducated for being able to read!”

“Many people don’t know how to read. You do know this, John.”

“Of course I do. And it’s terrible that they were never taught. If they had been, they’d recognize a mermaid from a siren and that there is no male species of the sirens.”

“And there are male mermaids…?” John could tell by his tone that he knew the answer and just wanted to be a prick.

“Mermen.”

“Have you seen any merfolk?”

“Of course I-” The question had thrown John off guard. Before he could save himself, Dave countered with another question.

“Where are they? I want to meet one. If you’re right about them being friendly, I could give a first-hand account.”

“It won’t work,” answered John immediately as he sat with his back against the boulder and sighed.

“How are you sure?”

“It’s been tried before…”

“Well-”

“It won’t work, Dave.”

“I’ll still try.”

“Why?”

“Look up.” John, who’d been staring down at the refracted image his tail’s blue against the water’s blue, hadn't noticed Dave looking over the side of the boulder at the same image, and the understanding between them caused him to jump in the water, to run(or in this case, swim) away and leave there a very confused Dave.


	2. No, These Aren't the Caves Under Ba Sing Se

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone saw my author's note saying that I'd post all at once, I changed my mind! Also, thank you for the good vibes and nice comments! I love that you guys like my story even after one chapter.

       John swam as fast as he could. He’d let a human see what he was. The girls, and Jake actually, would not be happy at all. He figured he just shouldn’t tell them. Yeah, he’d act like nothing had happened. What they didn’t know couldn’t hurt them.

       He’d been thinking so much that he didn’t notice his sister come out of nowhere and knock him off course with an overpowered hug.

       “Hello, Jade,” said John as he gave her a little hug back. However, she did not look pleased in the slightest. He wondered if she had seen anything and begged for her not to.

       “Where were you?”

       “I - er - said I’d be up there a little longer…”

       “‘A little longer’ turned out to be two hours!” Had he really been out that long. Yes. Yes he had.

       “Oh.. I’m sorry, Jade,” he replied, holding the back of his neck awkwardly.

       "You better be! I was so worried!" He'd been gone much longer before, and, as if reading his confusion, Jade swam forward, her hair trailing behind then surrounding around her face again and added, "There's pirates."

       John knew better than to let Jade know what had happened.

       "I heard some villagers talking about that."

       "Why didn't you come back then?!" Jade exclaimed.

       "I didn't think they were being serious. The gossip around there isn't something you take seriously." This was quite true.

       "I do wish you would take it seriously sometimes!"

       "I'm sorry, Jade."

       Jade sighed before answering with, "It's alright. Just don't be too careless." Almost as if she had become a new person she was as cheery as usual again. "You won't believe what Jake found!"

       "Oh, so when he runs off you get all excited," John complained while obviously not caring too much. Jade punched his arm(which was a little slower from liquid friction and all) and countered, "He's not my brother. Granted I do care about him, but I'm not very protective. That's Jane's choice. But do you want to know or not?"

       "Go on and tell me."

       "I'd rather show you!" She took hold of his wrist and together they swam down to the point of no light, or so John thought, for there, in the pitch black, was a green tinted light shining quite brightly though it did not spread. When Jade saw it, she sped up despite the built up pressure from the deeper depths, and John had no choice but to speed up as well. It was a while before he felt that they weren't just swimming in place and more so that they were getting closer since there was no reference point other than the light and that wasn't seeming any closer, but finally, they seemed to be gaining. The eerie light seemed closer, and closer, and then he was able to see the opening from which it protruded. He was thankful too because he was getting a little tired from the extensive swimming in water trying to push him back to where he came from like an unwelcome guest. The siblings entered the cave-like entrance one at a time, no longer holding to each other, for it was too small for them to enter together. The cave they entered was of a rock similar to turquoise and slightly, but not much, bigger than the crack they had just come through. The blue-green stone seemed to glow from the some inside source.

       The whole scenery fascinated John immensely, and he was now eager to follow Jade if it meant more to see - though other than the stone there was no light at all in the chasm.

       “We’re almost there,” called Jade, but the pressure against his ears made it difficult for John to hear. However, she was correct. Now there was something to see - and wow, was it something to see. On either side of them, and throughout the large chamber, were glowing green crystals. The siblings hovered above a ledge, and below it was a drop that would have resulted in at least one injury had it been above water and a slave to gravity. Stalactites grew from the ceiling. A few had formed columns with stalagmites though there were hardly any on their own. Protruding from the columns were more crystals.

       “Wow,” said John.

       “I know! Isn’t it just excellent?” exclaimed Jade. The green glow perfectly illuminated her features. The light tan of her skin and eyes like emeralds were complimented immensely.

       “It really is. How’d he find it so far down?”

       “He told me that he had a feeling that a single light in the pitch black must be something neat.”

       “He wasn’t wrong, that’s for sure… But I don’t know if this pressure and the swim here are worth it...”

       “Don’t be such a baby!” Jade giggled, “Let’s have some fun here. Maybe we’ll find an easier way in.”

       “I don’t see how.” But she’d already swam ahead. As he couldn’t just leave her, John withstood the annoyingly high pressure to follow his sister. Her puff of long black curls could easily be seen over the grassy tones of her flapping tail.

       Jade stopped when she found a section of smaller crystals. She pulled at one and it came out rather easily. “Hey John,” she said as she turned to him, “Could you help me collect a few of these?”

       “Okay,” John replied, shrugging. The two of them collected about ten of the glowing crystals before deciding to leave. John immediately felt comfort from the warmer waters as they continued upward after leaving the cavern. He thought about what he could do with these crystals. Sure, they were pretty, but he could really only hold on to one.

       Then he realized that he knew someone who could probably find a lot more use for them. Dave could probably sell them or use the glow to light his way or just wear one as something to think of John by. That last thing would be the least likely, but he liked it even still. John decided to give all but one - which he would string up on a necklace and keep for himself - to Dave if he ever saw him again. He looked up and saw that the sky had gone dark since he and Jade had been exploring. It was no wonder it had felt like such a long time.

       John had long ago realized that he had a hard time sleeping underwater. He knew it was silly for a creature of the water to sleep in the water, but it was so much more comfortable to breathe oxygen straight through instead of the breathing in water and having it pumped out again and again. Because of this, he slept every night with his upper body against a rock to keep him above water.

       After wishing his sister and friends a restful night, John swam up to his favorite rock - the same one he sat upon when Dave came across him - and situated himself in order to have a sweet night of dreams about the same boy that he’d been thinking about since he’d stupidly fled from.

****  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm halfway through the third chapter. Sorry about my lack of attention towards the story, but believe it or not, now that I've started school I should get more done.


	3. Come With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since John prefers breathing oxygen from air rather than water(he's weird, alright? and he's still part human), Dave finds him really easily and they start talking about nerdy adventuring stuff that would make Aradia jealous if she was in this fic. And then John realizes something very stinky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to give a shout out to historiCthrenody for leaving such a sweet note that got me to update! total sweetheart right there, guys, just saying.

“Hey. Attractive boy with the messy hair. Wake up. I’ve been doing this for a while. Could you please wake up so I can stop?” John opened his eyes to fiery red eyes staring down at him and a vibrating feeling of his body being shaken lightly. “Oh good. You’re awake.” Dave smiled and sat up. “Could you do us both a favor and not swim off again?”

“Hello…”

“Hey,” Dave said with a smug grin directed towards the repetition.

“Hi. Sorry about yesterday. I didn’t expect you to take it so well,” John said, still shocked.

“I’m not an idiot. I could tell you were cool, and that tail of yours just made you cooler.”

“I never called you an idiot, but I would think that with what you probably know about sirens, you would’ve had to have been to not be more cautious.”

“I’ve seen sailors become lovestruck in the hands of sirens, so I know that they prefer singing to having a conversation, and they are anything but awkward. You’re nothing if not awkward.”

“Hey!”

“I’m only observing.” Dave earned a well deserved glare from John and gave him a smirk in return.

“Could you stop?”

“No. It’s hard to ignore anything about you.”

“What do you mean?” John tilted his head to the side in confusion.

“Well, you’re a cute dork with a tail.” Now imagine the best ‘I’m so done with you’ face a cute dork with a tail could muster up. That there would be John’s expression. And now imagine the most pleased expression a lame guy who acts like a hot shot could pull off. That would be Dave. “Thanks,” John replied sarcastically.

“You’re very welcome.”

As they talked, John learned much of the outside world just from Dave’s experiences. He and his brother, Dirk, had been in Thrace, a fairly large country just North of Bulgaria. During their time there, a war had broken out between the government and the rebels.

“We had to leave as soon as we could since there had been no benefit of staying. People weren’t as willing to take us in, and of course there was war all around us! So our crew packed up and left.”

“There’s more than just you and your brother?” John asked. They were now both laying down on their stomachs, facing each other with their chins resting on crossed arms. Neither minded the sand sticking to their skin, and clothes in Dave’s case. It was just fun to talk.

Dave was silent for a second then replied, “Not anymore.”

“Well what happened?”

“Sirens.”

“Oh… I’m glad they didn’t get to you… Wait, how on earth did they not get to you? A siren’s allure is impossible to resist.”

“It’s only impossible if you are unable to resist women. Dirk and I have no interest. The other guys were, well, perverted.”

John nodded in understanding. A moment later, he said, “I really like your eyes.” He knew it was a rather different topic, but he didn’t care.

Dave, however, was rather surprised and heat rose to his cheeks. “Thank you… Aside from Dirk, everyone else has thought they were demonic.

“Really? They’re gorgeous!”

Dave grinned and messed up John’s hair - not that it made a huge difference with that curly Harry-Potter-top.

They continued their conversation with topics of different lands and the dreams they shared. Dave wanted to have someone other than his brother to explore with, someone who’d enjoy the places for the beauty and the people and the culture rather than just financial opportunity, and he quickly realized that he might’ve found just the right guy for the job.

“Would you like to come with me?” Dave asked capriciously.

John was caught off guard and made a very, very stupid face. “Where?”

“Anywhere! Just come with Dirk and me to really enjoy everything in the world!”

“I’d love to! But…” Dave’s smile fell as John continued. “But what about my sister? And Jake and Jane - they’re my family too! And how can I leave water to explore with you?” For the first time, everything he’d been told set in, and it sucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm thinking about having bro or dave call john(or another merperson) "shiny buns". just thought i'd let y'all know.


	4. Plans and Methods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's scheming, drama, and the blooming of a what is to become a wonderful friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohmygOD. i'm so so sorry that this took so long. i have so many excuses i couldn't even start to name them all. but really, i love your comments and support so much, and unless i specifically say otherwise, this fic won't die. i will finish it no matter what because i hate letting you guys and myself down. but, aside from the nervous ramblings of a gay kid, thank you for continuing to read. you won't regret it. aLSO, i'm on a roll tonight, so there should be a new chapter soon.

"Are you sure your brother is alright with this? I can't break the news that I'm now friends with a pirate - no offense intended, you guys just have a bad reputation - and then it's all for nothing."

Dave took John's hands in his, not minding the wet, pruney texture. "Don't worry, shiny buns. I got this covered. Before you know it we'll-"

"Sorry to interrupt your inspirational speech, but 'shiny buns'?" John couldn't help giggling like a tickled preschooler.

"Just part of my method."

"What method?"

"You have to have a method if you want your charm to be truly irresistible."

John rolled his eyes. "Okay."

"I think you're secretly already falling for me."

"Oh, yes, the great pirate Strider is here to sweep me off my nonexistent feet, if I’m right and that is what you call them. I may swoon."

"If you aren't careful, I'll do just that." Dave got up, planning on following through on his comment,

"I know it's romantic to pick someone up, but you have to remember that my lower half is literally a big, heavy fish." Even with John's reasoning, Dave rolled up his pants and waded into the water to pick up his damsel. John, actually close to laughing at how ridiculous this was, wondered when Dave would change his mind as he wrapped his arms around the pirate's neck.

But whattaya know, John was right. The experience was just gross and uncomfortable for Dave. Don't get me wrong, he did lift John up easily enough, but he only got him to their rock before setting him down. And John was laughing the entire time at how right he had been.

"You're lucky I didn't drop you," Dave said, pretending to be annoyed with John's amusement when really the laughter had been contagious.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wanna bet?"

"No, I really don't."

"You're ridiculous." Dave took a seat beside John, and they exchanged words for a while as the sun fully rose. They were out for so long, John's almost-dry head eventually resting on Dave's shoulder, that John's family became worried.

"You wouldn't believe how beautiful it was! The gems were gorgeous!" John exclaimed.

"I bet I know something more beautiful."

"What? Oooh, you've got to be kiddi-"

A voice that wasn’t Dave’s spoke up. "John?"

John froze. There, straight ahead of them was John's mother, Jane. In the length of a second, his contentness turned to shock, then to mild panic. He thanked whatever deity ruled the world that Dave didn't make a dumb remark.

Then a clear, deep voice rang out that made Dave become as frigid as John. In a matter of plain instinct, John and Jane both fled to the safety of the water, though John had hesitated. "Dave, are you still around here? I didn't see you in town or on the ship..." From behind a wall of stone appeared Dave's brother. He was a few inches taller than Dave - not including his tricorne* - with garb similar to Dave's. He also wore a heavy looking coat that reached down to his knees.

"Captain." Dave quickly stood to show his respect for his brother. Even if the rest of the crew had given their lives to singing demon women, Dave was still there to serve his captain like a proper sailor.

"Dave, I'm your brother. Not some stuffy government worker. And until you find a friend your age, I won’t tolerate you acting like you’re lower than the only person in your life."

"Actually... I might have found a friend..."

Captain Strider paused, unsure of how to react. "Where are they? I feel I should meet them."

"Well you see... While I'd love to continue to talk to him - he really does make me happy, you see - there's an issue."

"What's the issue? We can give the boy work if he needs to fund his family."

"Money isn't the issue. He isn't like us. Not that I mind that, and I don't expect you to either, but it might make it difficult for us."

"Please don't tell me the boy's a siren. A male siren is the last thing we need."

"Oh no, he isn't. He's a mermaid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *a tricorne is the three-pointed hat you see pirates and colonial dudes wear
> 
> I would like to explain something for anyone who might think this isn't canon because there is no mention of Dave or Bro's shades and Dave refers to Bro as "Dirk". This is set in the 11th century. Shades don't exist. The word "bro" isn't used by anyone.


	5. I Guess You Just Can't Trust Your Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> strained feelings lead to rash decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhh short chapter srry

John could only catch a small bit of the conversation, for as soon as his mom had come over her shock, she had grabbed him by the elbow and let her worries ring clear.

"Is this where you've been all this time? For Neptune's sake, Johnny! For the longest time, I've been thinking 'He's a smart boy. He should be able to dream at least.' But no! Apparently I was wrong! I turn my back on you, and you interact with a human? A pirate no less?"

"Mom, please calm down," John pleaded, "I'll explain all of this to you, Jade, and Jake. Just give me the chance."

"No, John. I have told you time and time again. We can’t trust humans, let alone pirates. We can only trust ourselves. What don’t you understand about that?”

“But mom-”

“And you didn’t even have the decency to tell me! Not even your own mother. Tell me, do Jake or Jane know about this?”

“No, mom. We only met a few days ago.”

“A few days? And you were willing to let him know about us? What was going through your head?”

“I don’t know, mom! Maybe that I’m stuck in the same patch of water with nothing to see or do, the only people I can talk to aren’t able to talk about anything new because they’re all in the same patch of water with nothing to see or do.”

“If you really feel that way, maybe you should just elope with the guy! He sure seems a lot more interesting than your family!”

John paused. He hadn’t expected his mother to outright tell him to leave. The water became stagnant around him. His voice dropped tremendously in volume. “Do you really mean that?”

“What do you care? My opinion never seems to matter in this family. You might as well take Jake and Jade with you.”

“I want for all of you to come.”

Jane either didn’t hear him or ignored him - John wouldn’t have been able to tell - because she had already turned tail and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahah idk how i did w showing character emotion in this but i didn't want to go w out conflict cuz what's the point of a plot w out conflict, ya know?? and i tried to include how jane and john both will get overly upset over things that could be discussed calmly.  
> oh and i found a thing where merms use sign language and i would do that but i dont want to rewrite this whole fic around that so i might just write a davekat or thing w ocs or whatever in the future that uses that idea cuz i rlly like it.


	6. Striking a Deal Doesn't Always Result In Misfortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dave finds some new information about john, and the two connect a bit more

Dirk took a moment to think this over. “A mermaid… Maybe he could swim alongside us and earn his keep by watching out for sirens and other beasts.”

“He’d be safe, right?” Dave inquired, “I don’t want to put him in a situation that’s more dangerous than it needs to be.”

“Oh but of course. We have full ammunition and the manpower between the two of us is worth that of the king’s largest and most brutal army. We’d keep your fella safe.”

It was at this time that John emerged from the water. He was thankful for the water covering his face. It camouflaged his tears. Or at least he thought.

Dave was the first to notice him. There was more worry in his face than what you’d expect from someone who’d only known the merman for a couple weeks. “John, are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. When do we leave?” He wiped away the tears, blending them with the beads of sea water speckling his face.

“As soon as you can pack up your nose powder,” Dirk joked, receiving a confused expression from John - who didn’t know what exactly makeup was - and a glare from Dave. He probably would’ve gotten an elbow jab to the ribs as well if it weren’t for him being Dave’s commanding officer.

“What about your family?” Dave asked, still concerned about John’s emotional state.

“They don’t want to come. My mom specifically told me to elope with you guys.”

“Well maybe she-”

“Wonderful,” Dirk interrupted, “Everything is in order. The ship needs to be packed up. John, you probably won’t be able to help with the heavy lifting, so we have an even more important job for you.”

“What is it? I’ll do anything just to get out of this place.”

“I know you will, but lucky for you, you’re job isn’t just important - it’s easy. Your job will be to keep a lookout for any beasties that might be dangerous. That goes for sirens, Hydra, the Lady of the Lake, anything. And you’ll be able to tell me or Dave with telepathy, correct?”

John had stiffened at the mention of sirens. If thalassophobia could just apply to sirens and nothing else, he had it for sure. He decided to suck it up, but there was still a problem with this plan. “Well-” he started.

“Excellent. Dave, you help him get anything he needs while I finish up haggling and possibly recruiting some new sailors.”

Dave watched his brother waltz away. It was weird how easily he’d agreed to this plan. But that wasn’t the issue at hand. John wasn’t alright, and Dave knew it.

“John, what happened with that other mermaid? Who was she?”

“That was my mom… but can it wait? There’s something I want to get for you before we leave.” John turned his gaze away and smiled sheepishly. “I’ll be right back.” Dave was halfway through saying “Alright” when John dived under.

“Mermaids,” he muttered, smiling to himself.

John returned after some time with something hidden behind his back. “What do you have there?” Dave asked.

“It’s a secret.”

“You said it was for me.”

“It still is. Just not yet.” John laughed as Dave groaned with impatience. “Now where is your ship?”

“I think the only way i could show you is if I swam with you. I don’t want you getting lost.” Dave didn’t even bother to sit to take off his boots and almost fell multiple times in the process.

“Do you think you can keep up?” John challenged.

“You’re not going to swim ahead of your guide are you? I thought we just established that we don’t want for you to get lost.”

“Hurry up then.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Dave set his shoes on the beach, making a mental note to come back for them later.

“Why are you leaving them?”

“They’ll just slow me down.”

“Hand them over.”

“Why?” John held out his hand and Dave shrugged, stepping into the water and placing the boots in John’s outstretched hand.

During their swim, John made conversation while Dave just focused on listening while keeping his head above water. He knew how to swim, but he couldn’t switch between going above and below water if he was going to understand a word his friend said. The water was luckily not very cold. Dave wondered what mermaids did when the winter came around and the water got chilly. He didn’t even know if John was warm or cold blooded. They were nearing the boat, so he pulled himself from his thoughts to listen to John. He didn’t want to be caught for not listening even though he had gone above and beyond for catching as much of John’s story as he could already.

He interrupted John just to point out the ship. “Sorry, but we’re here.”

“Which one is it?”

Dave directed his gaze to a tall cargo ship at the end of the line of similarly sized boats. Along the side read the words “Fatal Attraction”. Dave had always been curious about what made the previous owner call it that, because it wasn’t Dirk who’d named the ship.

“What does that mean?” John asked.

“What does what mean?”

“Those scribbles you’re staring at. Are they significant in any way?” Surprisingly, Dave started laughing. With how wide John’s vocabulary was, it had completely slipped his mind that John probably couldn’t read. John was surprised by Dave’s sudden outburst. Was it something he had said? “Why are you laughing?;

“It’s nothing. I just didn’t realize that you couldn’t read.”

“It’s not my fault. No teacher is going to stroll up the beach just to check if some mermaids who may or may not be there and may or may not be friendly want to learn how to use something that can’t be kept underwater.”

“You have a single flaw in your point.”

“And what is that?”

Dave climbed up on one of the many boulders surrounding outer edges of the docks. “There is one teacher who will be more than willing to teach you, and his name is David E. Strider.”

“Really?” John’s eyes widened with excitement and as soon as Dave helped him sit up on the boulder, he’d surrounded his friend in a hug. “That would be great!”

“And I’ll hold the books for you,” Dave added as they pulled apart.

“Thanks for being so considerate,” John sarcastically replied.

“You’re very welcome, my young pupil.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to explain something for anyone who might think this isn't canon because there is no mention of Dave or Bro's shades and Dave refers to Bro as "Dirk". This is set in the 11th century. Shades don't exist. The word "bro" isn't used by anyone. I'm a geek when it comes to keeping things in the right timeline(with Doctor Who and when adding those things is part of the plot as exceptions), so that's why I'm not including those things.


End file.
